DEAR FRIEND
by bossnbear
Summary: This OS is based on DUO set after TRIGGER BOMBS 2 .. just a light OS .. HARSHHONEY , this is on your request. :) hope you enjoy buddy . DUO LOVERS PEEP IN...
**Hiiiiiiiiii everybody .. how are you all ? ? ?**

 **Hope everybody doing good . and many would have faced your exams and many to face oncoming exams .. all the best for those..**

 **Busy time… I am also busy with my office and my masters degree . got some time today so watched the episode of Karo ya maro last episode in youtube.. and a thought striked my mind , better to say my empty mind to write this OS.**

 **And most importantly.. ,**

 **HarshHoney : this is specially for you dear . I have no idea to post any updates till I get free from my work but your message made me to.. hope you enjoy this.. : ) thanks for remembering me… : )**

 **Now into the OS ,**

 **SET AFTER TRIGGER BOMBS 2 …**

 **( I have included Freddy here though he is not in the episode.. )**

CID team had succeeded in their target once again. Kattori and Dolly has been trapped by the team . but team is not much happy as they have solved the case by pushing Abhijeet in danger.

Obviously Daya cannot accept the decision but it was Abhijeet who insisted him to go according to the plan. Daya tried to make Abhijeet to think of some other way but he stood strong in his decision . Daya s all try went invain before Abhijeet ' s famous angry attitude.

Finally everything solved but the sufferings Abhijeet undergone …

Acp ordered Daya to put the criminals under bar and complete the formalities of the case . and strictly ordered Abhijeet to take treatment first before he proceed to witness the case. Abhijeet tried to protest but stopped seeing his buddy s angry glance that will fire him any time if he is not going to agree.

But he is also in need of rest after the tiring day . the electric volt that passed his body is making him weak with the passing time. But how can he show his weekness infront of his team and especially Daya . Abhijeet find it better to escape the scene before he collapses.

Daya - stern voice, Freddy se baat hogayi mere . uski sath hospital chalo aur ilaj karwalo. Zyada Hoshiyari mat samjhao apne apko . aur hospital se bhaagne ki khoshish bhi mat karna. Phir main rassi se band karke rakhdunga tumhe. Saying he went to complete his duty throwing an equal angry glance to Abhi who is standing with his mouth opened wide.

Acp - Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet - ji sir …

Acp - Daya ki baat ko yaad rakhna . patted his shoulder signaled freddy to take him to hospital.

Abhijeet nodding disappointedly went with Freddy.

In car ,

Abhijeet settled in the passenger seat beside Freddy who ignited the engine when a call interrupts him.

Freddy - hello Daya Sir ?

Abhijeet turned his head immediately towards him hearing daya s name …

Freddy - jee sir.

:

Freedy - jee sir…

:

Freddy - jee sir, looking towards Abhi, main dhyaan rakhunga sir. Don't worry. Theek hai sir . bye sir.

He cuts the call and ignited the engine again..

Abhi - kya baat karrahe the..

Freddy - kuch nahi sir. Apka dhyaan rakhne keliye kaha unhone.

Abhi - kyun main koi bacche hun kya ?

Freddy - usne kaha hai ki aap bacche se bhi zyada ziddi hain.

Abhi - uske tho .. huh ! dekhlunga ..

Freddy - sir aapko kuch chayiye kya ? paani ya kuch aur ?

Abhi - abi nahi freddy . thank you.

Freddy drove the vehicle slowly as per the instructions from Daya.

Abhi - irritant tone , freddy yaar ye kya itni dheere gari chalrahe ho tum . bahar dekho cycle wale bhi overtake karrahe hain humme. tu gari ruko main drive karta hun.

Freddy - arey sir marwaunga kya .. Daya sir ne strict instructions dediya mujhe. Main wahi follow karraha hun.

Abhi turned his head in irritation. He is not in condition to argue due to his deteriorating health with increasing second. So he let him to do in his way.

Soon Freddy reached hospital and took Abhijeet carefully with him holding his arms.

Abhi - freddy mere hath ko chodo . aise kyun pakde ho tum. chodo.

Freddy - sir mujhe mere kaam karne dijiye . nahi tho main Daya sir ko call karne ke bare mein sochna padega. .

Abhi - anger raising in his voice , freddy …..

Freddy - please sir aap aayiye na.. Daya sir aane tak aapko sambhalna mere zimmandar hai.

Abhi - freddy tu tere muh ko thodi der zip karke rakho . Daya sir .. daya sir.. kab se dekhraha hun daya ke naam leke gaana garahe ho tu . aane do usey . ab chodo mujhe .

Freddy - protesting tone , sir….

Abhi - freddy please …

Freddy left him hesitantly .. Abhi proceeded front but he felt his body is not supporting further .. his eyes are betraying him .. he felt everything around him going black. The last thing he remembered was a panic voice of Freddy .. Sssirrrrrrrr …..

Freddy waiting impatiently outside the ward where doctor is treating Abhi …

A phone call…

Freddy - impatiently attending the call on the first ring itself , sir Abhijeet sir ki halat theek nahi hai . wo achanaq behosh hogayi hospital me . kuch theek nahi lagraha hain mujhe. Doctor Abi tak ander hain. Main ward ke bahar khade raha hun. Aap please jaldi Daya sir ko yahan bhej dijiye na ..

Acp - theek hai theek hai Freddy. Main Daya ko bhejdunga. Tab tak sambhalna. Update karthe rehna. Samjhe ?

Freddy - jee jee sir..

After around 30 minutes ,

Freddy turned feeling the touch on his shoulder , Daya sir .. aap aagaye..

Daya - in a clear tension , kya hua Freddy.. doctor ne kya kaha.. Abhijeet theek hai na.

Freddy - sir abi tak tho kuch pata nahi . ek ghante ki zyada hogayi magar doctor bahar aane ka naam bhi nahi hai.

Daya wiped his forehead which is sweating badly in fear .

10 minutes passed , Daya walking to and fro infront of the ward .. his BP is raising in fear and tension.

His wait has ended when the room door opened …. Doctor came out instructing medicines to the nurse..

Daya immediately fired his questions , Doctor , Abhijeet kaise hai ? wo theek hai na . hosh me hai kya ? zyada chot tho nahi lagi unhe . kuch tho batayiye na .

Doctor - excuse me gentle man . aap please thora control kariye apne apko.

Daya - dr please mujhe bas Abhijeet ki bare me batayiye . ab kaise hai wo ? haan ?

Freddy pressed Daya shoulder to calm him down ..

Doctor - relax.. Abhijeet ab theek hai. bilkul. Darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. bas electric shocks ki wajase thora weak hogaye hain . dheere dheere normal hojaunga. Tab tak complete rest ki zaroorat hoti hain. Baki unki hosh aane ki baad pata chalega .

Daya - Baki … M matlab ?

Doctor - taking a deep breath , matlab .. about the side effects of shock. Only after the examination I can say anything . for that he has to be in conscious state.. ( sorry guys for the medical mistakes ) but be hopeful.. abi tak tho sab normal dikhraha hai. lets see ..

Daya feels himself numb on doctors words. He is standing like a statue with no reaction.

Freddy - teary , sir kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet sir ko. Aap himmat rakhiye sir. Sab theek hoga.

Daya - hona hi chayiye freddy.. hona hi chayiye..

The clock doing its work perfectly ..

Daya send Freddy to bureau to assist team in filing case details.. Acp called in regular intervals to know about his soldiers health..

Daya cursing himself for accepting Abhijeet decision even after knowing it would turn dangerous for his life. Doctors words were repeating in his mind again and again increasing his fear factor to the extreme boundary. He fears what if his memory has an impact again. After much struggle Abhijeet has come back to normal life leaving behind his painful incidents . Will this again push him to the same well of pain. If something happens like that again , Daya could definitely not apologize his own heart for he has done with Abhijeet the second time . what Daya has done this time .. ? actually nothing.. Nothing ? yes nothing. he did nothing to stop his buddy . he did nothing to break great Sr . Ins . Abhijeet s strong decision .

But then what could have he done before Abhijeet s senior avatar . when duty comes Abhijeet forgets his every relation … he is only the super cop .. not a friend .. not a brother ..

And Daya would also have done the same thing if he in the place of Abhijeet. Afterall Duty comes first for them . but still Daya could not push these thoughts away from his mind. He could not let happen the tragedy again with Abhijeet.

He is sitting in a waves of thoughts holding his head between his palms when a nurse informed him about Abhijeet turned to conscious.

Daya felt his heart pounding more. Will Abhijeet undergo any side effects this time.. would he remember his best buddy , a brother figure…. His Daya …

Daya feels his small organ of fist size fighting to jump out from its orbit cutting all its arteries and veins .. his muscles in leg has frozen as If he is living in minus deg temperature .. he feels his sweat pores has increased in diameter that they are flowing like water falls . his throat has no sufficient moisture . it is sore . his lungs demanding more oxygen as it is completely filled with carbon di oxide as if he forgets to breath.. his pupil is capturing the view around him but could not send the pictures to the brain for storage. Many voice going through his ear but seems it gets out through the other way out not getting storage space as brain is very busy with analyzing what this man is upto..

His life returns when he hears a voice calling him repeatedly.. jerking he finds the same nurse informing him to move to see the patient.

He nods in affirmative and took steps weakly towards the door awaiting any abnormal incident.

His hands are weak to push open the door but still he applied his rest energy to open the door ..

The scene unfolds in front of him …

Abhijeet lying with closed eyes.. Daya could hear his own heart beat .. gulping and inhaling enough oxygen he called … ABHI….

Abhijeet opened his eyes to find the source of voice .. he looked at his bunny in utter confusion as his face was clearly showing he is undergoing a mental fight ..

The confusing glance from Abhi fears Daya more which is making his face lose his remaining glow.. he again tried , Abhi …

Abhi - weak voice, kya hua Yaar ?

That " yaar " bring back his pounding heart to normal beats. His lungs thanked him for giving it enough oxygen . his muscles relaxed . sweating pores closed its wide doorway . brain activated . give access to the voice and view to enter through its nerves .

Tears found its way breaking the barrier .. a smile curving his lips ..

Abhi - confusingly , Daya yaar kya hua ? tum theek ho ?

Daya nodded his head up and down like a child enthusiastically .

Abhi - aise kyun ghoor rahe ho tu mujhe . main insaan hi hun koi alien nahi.

Daya smile broadened wide with his words . .

Daya - ahem ahem.. cleared his vocal chords … hmmm. Kaise ho ?

Abhi - mujhe kya hua . main bilkul fit and fine hu.

Daya - isiliye hospital bed pe lete hui ho sahab ne ..

Abhi - tu mujhse baat na kar tho behtar hoga . tumne mujhe zabardasti hospital bheja tha. Isiliye main yahan hun . huh bara aaya mere tang keeche ne ka ..

Daya - acha .. Janab bureau pe hota tho kya super powers mili tujhe .. wahan behosh nahi hogi tum . sir ko yaad na rahe tho main yaad dilatha hun us Dolly ne tujhe kidnap karke rakha tha wo bhi shocks dede. Aur tumari nakun ko bhi .. he paused unable to continue further in pain.

Abhi - sensing his pain , Daya yaar wo sab hamari plan tha na.

Daya - arrogantly , humme tho sirf kidnap hone ka plan kiya .. shocks lene ko nahi. Aur tu kabhi mere baat ko sunliya kar. Har waqt senior ka mode me rehna chod do. Junior ke baat ko bhi kaan kholke suno.

Abhi - ab yeh senior junior ki baat kahan se aagayi bich me ..

Daya - maine nahi tumne daal diya bich me. Huh ! Sr . Ins . Abhijeet .

Abhi - Dayaaa…

Daya - stop it Abhijeet .. aur kitni baar aise karoge tu . haan manta hu duty comes first par koi aur raasta bhi zaroor hoga na. kya zaroorat thi har samay apne jaan se khelne ka . aise kya dushmani khud ko apne jaan se. bechara har samay darte rahege tumse .. tum kab kya karoge usko kya pata ..

Abhi - nodding disappointingly , hogaya ?

Daya - turned his head , huh ! tu mere baat ko suna kab ?

Abhi - baith tu pehele. Chehra ko dekho . puri ki puri safed hogayi.

Daya - mere chinta hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. apna khayal rakhne ko seekho pehele .

Abhi - trying to hold his hand , acha baba seekhlunga ..

Daya pushes his hand in anger unknowingly which hits his injured hand.

Abhi - ahhh … god…

Daya - getting what he has done , sor sorry Abhi .. bahut dard hora hai kya ? main doctor ko bulaun ?

Abhi - ufff. Daya please relax. Main theek hun. Bas tere hath nakun se lag gayi . darna mat.

Daya - uss Dolly ki tho main ….

Abhi - dayaaa ..

Daya - haan baba pata hai tu kya kehne wala ho . Dolly ki baat ko chod do . uski saza kaanoon dogi . yahi na.

Abhi - arey wah ! bahut samajdar hogaye mere bhai ne. kya baat hai.

Daya - main chote se hi samajdar hu .

Abhi - achaa..

Daya - kya matlab hai tera ? haan ?

Abhi - nahi .. kuch nahi . manta hu na tu badi samajdar bacche ho.

Daya - main bacche nahi hu Abhi …

Abhi - arey yaar ! ye kya musibat hai . acha theek hai wo bhi manta hun . tu bacche nahi ho. Ab theek hai.. ?

Daya - haan magar samajdar zaroor hun .

Abhi - irritation , maine mana nahi kiya yaar .

Daya - hmmm .. better .

He helped Abhi who is trying to sit on bed by adjusting the pillows behind him..

Abhi - par ek baat samaj me nahi aaraha hai mujhe. Tu samajdar hote tho aise kyun chilla rahe ho mujhpe . aakhir ye hamare duty na . hum ye sab nahi karenge tho log ko kaise bach payenge .

Daya - lowering his head , haan . baat tho sahi hi hai . phir bhi….

Abhi - daya bhool jao wo sab ko . ab main theek hun. Sahi salamat hun . hamari raaste badi lamhe hai yaar. itni jaldi se nahi chodunga main tujhe . marne ki baad bhi tujhe follow karte hi rehunga .

Daya - Abhi khabardar marne ki baat ki na tho ….

Abhi - kya karega mere samajdar baccha ?

Daya - main phirse kehraha hun main baccha nahi hu . aur aise marne ki baat ki na tho uper tumari welcome party me host main hi hoga .

Abhi - annoyingly , Daya muh tod dunga tere ..

Daya - accha aap ko kisine copyright dedi ya gussa karne ki ? mujhe bhi gussa aata hai. for your kind information anger is not your private property Mr . Abhijeet .

Abhi - hey bhagwan . dekho Daya tu yahan se nikalo aur mujhe bhi aazad kardo yahan se. hum ghar pe jaki aaram se baat karlunga .

Daya - no way Mr . aap ko saza milna hi chayiye .. aur ek hafte tak aap yahan se hilna bhi mana hai . got it ?

Abhi - at top of his voice , whatt ? ek hafte ? dekho Daya ye sahi nahi hai . main abi ki abi yahan se bhaagna chata hun . ye hospital , medicine , injection , saline , godddd .. Daya please main tumari har baat manaunga par please mujhe yahan se le chalo . ab aur nahi hoga mujhe .

Daya - smirking , mujhe tere baat pe bharosa nahi hai .

Abhi - yaar tu mujhse badla lerahe ho ?

Daya - kuch bhi sochlo . my decision is final . and no more arguments over this allowed .

Abhi remembered the same dialogue .. this was said by him before this mission .

Abhi - abey , ye mera dialogue hai na ?

Daya - arey wah aapko sab baat yaad hai .. chalo acha hai. iss baat ko bhi yaad rakhna agar tum agle baar phirse zid pakarke baithe na tho main tera sari haddiyon toddunga .

Abhi - aain ?

Daya - aain nahi haddiyon…. Main doctor se baat karke aata hun. Tab tak Aaram karo.. hilna mana hai. saying he left out in fast steps hiding his smile that blossomed his lips seeing the annoyed expression of his boss.

Abhi made face like a annoyed child whose lolly pop is snatched by someone .

Daya felt relaxed after seeing Abhijeet in good condition .. to argue with him in every provided situation.. to show his concern in every steps .. to take care of his Daya … HIS BHAI …

The only relation that Daya has to cherish throughout his life is safe ….

 **NO MAN IS A FAILURE WHO HAS FRIEND…** ( DON ' T REMEMBER WHERE I READ THIS PHRASE )

 **A / N :**

 **So duo lovers , SORRY if I couldn t match with your expectations..**

 **I apologize for the mistakes … : )**

 **Harshhoney - will be waiting for your review… : )**


End file.
